Tears, Pain, and more tears
by BeyondIsTheName
Summary: Alice academy, a place of many things, fun, memories, mystery This story is about Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuga, mikan is eating lunch when she hears something... Who is it? they are in trouble
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, this is my first story I have been writing, I don't know what to call it yet so I was hoping if anybody might want to suggest one. I really hope you enjoy it XD, please if you have nothing good to say about it, don't say anything at all. I don't own Gakuen alice, only the plot. Thanks Beyond.

Chapter One: Lunch

It was a beautiful day at the Alice academy, the weather was just right for young Sakura Mikan, Mikan has two alices, but they were both unusual, while most had alice like the technical types, and pheromone types, Mikan had a special ability alices, sure there were some with special ability alices but none were like Mikan's, Tsubaka sempai ad a shadow controlling alice, and Misaki his girlfriend has a clone alice, but Mikan had the nullifying alice and the stealing alice, at Alice academy there was the also the dangerous ability classes, but we wont get so far into that. Mikan was walking through the cherry blossom sakura trees, " what a wonderful day today" Mikan had said to herself, it was lunch time at the Alice academy, everyone has an hour lunch, Mikan felt like eating her lunch in the forest, everyone was eating their lunch else where. "yumm I cant wait to eat my lunch, Mikan had said with her famous smile on her face, Mikan lunch was just a typical one star lunch, a bowl of rice, a ham sandwich and some crackers, fruits and veggies, and a water, but to Mikan it was more than just enough, because she was proud of herself for earning that star all by herself. (While back at the academy) " Hotaru?" Ruka had asked Mikan-chan's best friend. " What is it" she had replied with some annoyance on her face, Ruka had asked" have you seen Mikan-chan?" , " Nope, I don't know where she had went, she had said she wanted to eat her lunch alone, she said she will be back for class" Hotaru had told Ruka with no hint of emotion on her face anymore.' Was anything wrong" Ruka had said with concern. "nope, I think she just wanted to see the sakura trees again" Hotaru had replied, " oh, well thank you anyway, by the way do you know where Natsume ran off too?" Ruka had asked Hotaru, " Nope, sorry" Hotaru had said back." Oh" Ruka said, He went back to his seating place and ate the rest of his lunch, " I wonder where he ran off to, he can take care of himself, he'll be fine" Ruka had thought to himself. (Back to the Orange) "That was a good lunch" Mikan had said to herself with a big smile. Mikan was leaning against one of her favorite trees, a sakura tree, 5 mins later, she was almost falling asleep, but she knows she can't fall asleep because she had to go back to her class after lunch, while she was starting to fall asleep she heard a scream so loud that It had woken her up in a flash, an another scream had shortly been let out after the first one, Mikan had gotten duo and had started running towards the source of the noise, Mikan was thinking to herself" that scream was a boy's scream, it had sounded similar, than Mikan had finally figured out whose scream it was, it was Natsume's, " NATSUME!" Mikan yelled so loud that it was starting to hurt her throat, "MIKAN!" yelled back, Mikan had yelled back, but there was no reply, all she heard was a laugh from what sounded like a maniac and Natsume's blood curdling yell.

End of Chapter

So…. How you like so far? I promise it won't be so boring in the next chapter, how is my writing style? (Please comment on that)

Beyond


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back, First I would like to thank Miki Panda-chii and Crimson-angel 447 for favor ting my story and taking a chance on me, I love you !, Please Rate and comment, Please No bad comments. Beyond.

I don't Own Gauken Alice.

It started raining, Mikan had reached Natsume, a Natsume that was on the ground, in a puddle in his own blood, his uniform was full of blood, and it was burned and ripped everywhere. The Person that was laughing was gone. Natsume! Mikan had yelled and ran to Natsume, and then kneeled next to him "im going to get help" Mikan said to the Raven-haired boy, "Mikan" he weakly responded, "I need to get you help!" Mikan yelled with fear, "No! Please don't leave me" Natsume said, "But…." Mikan responded, "Please, don't leave me, please" Natsume had said very painfully, " Okay I won't leave you, I promise", Mikan replied to the boy" I don't have much time left, I have to tell you something" Natsume said , " Natsume you will have lots of time to tell " I love you", Natsume had said interrupting Mikan, "I said I would always protect you, but it looks like I broke that promise" Natsume had said, with tears in his eyes. That was the first time Mikan saw him cry." Natsume..." Mikan said as she starting crying, "I love you too" With the last of his strength Natsume sat up and kissed Mikan, Mikan was surprised at first but she knew that this was his last dying wish and she kissed him back, deciding she was always in love with him, the kiss had stopped, Natsume had stopped breathing, his skin was turning cold, and completely white, Natsume was lifeless, limping in Mikan's arms, "Natsume….. NATSUME!" Mikan broke down and started crying even more, the rain was making her cold and she had fainted of her shock and of the rain, she was heart broken, and within that she and Natsume both fell to the ground with their hands together. (Back at the Alice Academy) The bell had rung for class to start, Narumi- Sensei had come in, 'Hello everybody, ready to learn? and how is everybody?" Narumi had said to the class, He looked at the class, and he had asked" what is wrong?"" Sensei" , Ruka had said, " Natsume and Mikan aren't here yet" Ruka looked concerned, " That's strange, Mikan said she would be here for sure, and she is feeling fine, Natsume would be here but he would just be late" Narumi had said, "Does anybody has any suggestions to where they might be? Narumi had asked the class, "No" the class had responded with worry. "I suggest we go look for them" Narumi had said with emotion to look for his sempai's daughter. Ruka had set down the rabbit he was holding on the desk." Stay here; this could be dangerous" he said rushly" everybody begin to search!" Narumi had yelled, everybody rushed out, worrying about the young nullifying alice and the fire alice. "Ruka?, we should search the forest, that's where all the Sakura trees are" Hotaru had said with a bit of worry in her face, Hotaru usually didn't like showing her emotions to others, but inside she was really worried about Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru started heading towards the forest. The rain was now down pouring on Ruka and Hotaru, Narumi had crashed into Tsubaka-Sempai" Tsubaka, what are you doing out of class? "Narumi had said with concern in his eyes," I'm just passing by, didn't feel like going to class" he had responded, " anyway, if we weren't in a rush to find Mikan and Natsume, I would be mad, but I need your help" Narumi had said, " why? Did something happen?" Tsubaka said with worry on his face," they didn't come to class, they would usually be there" Narumi had responded.," that is strange, ill get looking right now" he had said while running off, Everybody couldn't find Mikan and Natsume, Narumi had met up with Ruka and Hotaru," I wonder where they are" Ruka had said walking farther into the forest, the rain clouds made everything darker, but thank God that Hotaru had a flash light, " Dummy Mikan" Hotaru had said with emotion crawling into her heart," now now, I am sure we will find them" Narumi had said with hope on his face, " Narumi- sensei!, I see two figures!" Ruka had said with happiness, " Really?" Narumi asked with hope, " lets get closer!" Ruka had yelled while running to the figures.

Chapter two is done! My fingers hurt, Lawl I hope you liked it, I am naming this Tears, Pain, and more tears, If you don't like it PM me and suggest something, Thank you

-Beyond


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Im back and I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas, because I love you all! Since I am on break for two weeks (yes!) I am going to be updating and writing more stories more often so I am trying to update every two days now, and I will also be working on a new story, it is going to be Full Metal Alchemist, I love Full Metal Alchemist so much, it is my fav, I love Romi Park and Vic Mignogna! and before I forget thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter, I don't own Gakuen Alice, If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all, if you do, you will get coal in your stocking!

Thanks,

- Beyond

Ruka, Hotaru and Narumi had reached the two figures, Hotaru flashlight shined clearly on Natsume and Mikan, All they could see is blood. "Natsume! Mikan!" he cried with tears starting to form in his eyes. "Oh no" Narumi had said, "see if they are alright" he yelled to Hotaru and Ruka, when Ruka had gotten to Natsume and Mikan Narumi had said to feel their pulses, " Okay!" he yelled with more tears in his eyes, all he could see is blood, " Hotaru see if they have any injuries" Narumi had asked Hotaru, " Okay" she had said as well when she went to Natsume and Mikan and started the search, " Sensei, Mikan Pulse is fine, she is just covered in Natsume's blood", Ruka had said with some hope for Mikan but fear for Natsume, " I'll check Natsume pulse" Hotaru said to Ruka. She looked for a pulse on Natsume, but even how hard she looked she couldn't find one. "Sensei, I cant find a pulse on Natsume" Hotaru said with tears in her eyes, even though she didn't know Natsume as well as Mikan did, she still felt for Natsume as a friend, "Natsume" Ruka had yelled, his heart broken, Narumi rushed over to Natsume to look for a pulse just in case, but there was no pulse, just as Hotaru had said. "His skin is so cold, he isn't breathing" He said to the pair. "Im sorry Ruka, it's too late for him, he is gone" Narumi had said to Ruka, with tears in his eyes. "One of my students just died" Narumi said in his mind. "Take Mikan to the Hospital" He said while picking up Natsume Gently in his arms, "Natsume" Ruka said with more tears down pouring on his face, "Im sorry Ruka" Hotaru had said to her friend, she knows that he had just lost his best friend, "We need to get Mikan to the hospital" Ruka had said picking Mikan, he had walked to Narumi's side and the three had started heading towards the hospital.

"I hope Mikan will be okay" Ruka had said with worry, still crying. "She will be okay, she had no wounds." Hotaru responded back, her face pale." I will take Natsume to your Brother Hotaru, so he cans she what happened to him" Narumi had said and started heading towards the other direction, Hotaru and Ruka had reached the hospital. " Excuse me, we need some help, Can you take in Mikan Sakura, we found her in the forest when it was raining, we tried to wake her up but she wouldn't awake" Ruka had asked a nurse. "Why is she drenched in blood?" the nurse had asked with a look on her face. "It's not her blood, its Natsume's blood, he just recently, "Ruka couldn't bring himself to say it. " Oh I understand im sorry about your loss" the nurse had said. She took Mikan from his arms; she took her to a room. Ruka couldn't hold it in any longer, he fell to his knees and broke out in tears, "Natsume" Ruka had said softly. Hotaru had went over to Ruka and tried to comfort him. "Thanks Hotaru" He said with more comfort to Hotaru, they had come a little closer.

Narumi had reached the two, "You two stay with Mikan, Im going to get the class and Tsubaka" he had said to the two of them, "Okay" Hotaru had said, with tears forming in her eyes, "Any news on what had happened?" Ruka had asked, " Not that I know of, they will tell us the results later" Narumi had responded, " Oh thanks for letting us know" Ruka had said" Im going now" he had said to the pair, " let's go to Mikan" Hotaru had said, the two had started going to Mikan's room

Narumi had gathered all the class also including Tsubaka, "So this means that they were both found right?" Prez had asked. "Yes, but…" "But what!" Permy had said, "Mikan is alright" Narumi had said, the class was relieved, "What about Natsume?" Prez had asked" Unfortunately he was found on the ground, passed away" Narumi had said to the class, while tears starting to come back, " That can't be true" Permy had said, now falling to the ground on her knees, the class had started to cry, Tsubaka was having a hard time believing his ears, but by the look on Narumi's face, he knew it was real

End of chapter

So how you like it? Please R&R Merry Christmas, see you next time


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to all you readers out there, 1 of all im am very sorry I broke my promise making an update every two days, Gomen, Gomen. Please forgive me for that, I have been busy with school and all. So Chapter 4 is done so please enjoy! I don't own Gakuen Alice only the plot

Beyond

Chapter 4

Mikan had finally waked up, two days later…. Mikan-Chan" Ruka had said to the orange. "Dummy, worrying us like that." Hotaru said to her best friend. Mikan had finally remembered what happened. "Natsume! Is he okay?" Mikan asked. Ruka and Hotaru looked at each other sadly. They both held one of her hands. "Mikan, Natsume has passed away" Ruka had said, almost starting to cry. Mikan broke out in tears, she knew this was true, why would her best friends lie to her like that? Either way, she knew that It was true, because he died right in her arms, she just need someone else to say it, just to make sure she wasn't losing her mind " I just can't believe he's gone, and I couldn't save him" Mikan said sadly. "Mikan, you dummy, it wasn't your fault, and someone purposely did that to him." Hotaru said to Mikan." He had multiple wounds, by the time we got to you two; it was too late to save him." Ruka said with tears in his eyes. "His funeral is tomorrow, everybody in the class is going to be attending." Hotaru had said. "So you better rest up for tomorrow, it's at 9:00 a clock sharp. The trio won't be ready for tomorrow. "Tsubasa and Misaki will be there as well." Tsubasa said while walking into the room. "I overhead the convo." Even though Natsume didn't like Tsubasa, Tsubasa feels like he should be at the funeral. "I want to go back to my room." Mikan said with sadness in her voice. "Are you sure?" Hotaru had asked the brown- haired angel now full of sadness. "Yes I'm sure, I don't have any injuries, so I should be fine for the night." Mikan had replied. "Well you can be released at anytime; I'll go inform the nurse." Tsubasa had told the three. "Thank you Sempai." Mikan had said with a bit of a smile on her face, she knew that Hotaru didn't like her crying face, so she tried to smile for her, but Hotaru didn't mind this time, because she knew what Mikan was going through. "Do I have a change of clothes?" Mikan had asked Hotaru. "No, but I will be back with some, stay here, I'll be right back." Hotaru had said, shortly after that she left the room, Mikan was left alone with Ruka. "Ruka-Pyon? are you okay?" She had asked a heart-broken boy, holding his rabbit in his hands; his face was in tears when Mikan had asked him that question. "Mikan, What I am I going to do without my best friend?" Ruka had said to Mikan. Mikan was now crying with him. "Even though I can never replace Natsume, I am always going to be here for you, I'm always going to be one of your best friends." Mikan was trying to be strong for Ruka, even though she had just lost the boy she loved. "Thanks Mikan-Chan." Ruka said. Mikan had grabbed his hand, then she hugged him, Ruka didn't blush this time, this was a hug he needed, he now felt like he wasn't alone anymore, he had hugged her back, both of them crying. Narumi had walked in." I heard that you where awake." Narumi had said with a small smile. He walked over to the two and he had hugged them both. He loved all his students like they were his own children, and the students loved hi, back, but he loved Mikan like no other, because she was her daughter, his favorite person's in the world daughter, he had loved her mother very much, and so he loved Mikan very much. A few minutes passed, Hotaru had came back with a change of clothes for Mikan, Mikan got off the bed and went over to where Hotaru was standing and Hugged her. When she was done she had one of her famous Mikan smile on, even though she was sad but also happy, because her relationship of friendship was tighter between her and Ruka. Hotaru was very happy to see that smile. "Thanks Hotaru!" she said to Hotaru, she got her clothes from her and went in the bathroom, and had a hot shower, she got out, got changed, and brushed her shoulder length hair, she didn't feel like putting it up today. She brushed her teeth and gathered up her dirty clothes, and went back to the hospital room. "I'm ready to go" "Mikan do you want me to stay with you?" Hotaru had asked. "I don't mean to be rude but I would like to be alone for tonight." Mikan had replied to Hotaru. "I understand." Hotaru had said to Mikan, she really did understand, Mikan needed to mourn over her partner, but Mikan needed to mourn over the boy she loved. Ruka, Narumi, and Hotaru had walked Mikan to her room. "Thanks for walking me." Mikan had said to the three. "It was our pleasure." Narumi had said. "Take care Mikan, I'll see you later" Ruka had said in farewell. "Come here dummy." Hotaru said to her best friend. Mikan had walked over to Hotaru; Hotaru had given Mikan a hug. "Bye, Bye." The trio said. Mikan had gone inside her room. She had seen a picture of her class on her desk, she went to see it, she wanted to see the boy she loved alive, but the longer she looked at it the harder she cried. It was 7:00 a clock, but Mikan had felt really tired from all the crying she had done today. She changed, went the bathroom and brushed her hair as well as her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom and turned off all the lights and went to her bed. She went under the covers, and cried herself to sleep.

Chapter 4 finished, Once again I am very sorry about breaking my promise. I had noticed that people where commenting on my Grammar. I tried to improve it, but if there is still mistakes please PM me and tell me where I should fix my mistakes. Thank you

-Beyond.


	5. Chapter 5

Im Back with another chapter! Yay! How are you guys? I have been good. Im sorry I haven't updated in a while. How the new year treating you? I want to thank all those who reviewed. I don't own Gakuen Alice only the plot.

-Beyond.

Chapter 5

Mikan was dreaming a bad dream, she kept on seeing replays of Natsume's death over and over again, it kept on playing until the end, and it reminded her that she couldn't save him. Mikan woke up suddenly, she saw a shadow. 'Who's there?" she had said surrounded in the darkness. "Shh, be quiet polka dots, you'll wake up the others." "Natsume?" Mikan asked the shadow. He walked out of the darkness, his body uninjured. "Ugh, who else would it be?" Natsume had said. Mikan couldn't believe her eyes. "But…. You're dead." Mikan responded. Natsume had walked over to Mikan and kissed her hard on the lips, she had returned the kiss. Mikan woke up. "Oh, that was a dream, it wasn't the real thing." Mikan had told herself. Natsume wasn't really in her room, he wasn't here anymore. Mikan broke out in tears.

Mikan started getting ready for the funeral. She was dressed in a black dress with black tights and black flats. There was a knock at her door. She walked to the door and opened it; Hotaru was standing there also dressed in black. 'Hotaru, thanks for coming to get me." Mikan had said to her best friend softly. "Are you ready?" Hotaru asked Mikan. "Yup let's go." Mikan responded. The two best friends headed to the funeral.

"Tsubasa-sempai." Mikan said waking over to him, to hug him. "Mikan, I'm so sorry." Tsubasa said to his favorite elementary student. He doesn't know how Mikan is feeling, because Mikan was closer to Natsume, than he was. "Let's go sit down." Hotaru said to Mikan. The three went to sit down.

Narumi went to where Natsume's casket was, he had to say a few words. "We are here for the celebration of Natsume Hyuuga life, he was a wonderful student, even though he was a bit of a pain with his "I don't care attitude", his being late or skipping class, but he was a good student, he cared for his friends and loved them too, even though he wasn't very good at expressing his feelings, but he showed us sometimes. We will all miss him. Now it is time to say your final goodbyes." Narumi had gone back to his seat. Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and Tsubasa went to Natsume's casket. Ruka said his goodbyes first.

"Natsume, how can I live without my best friend?" He started crying. "I'm going to miss you so much, im not sure how im going to make it, but I have Mikan, Hotaru and Tsubasa still here, but im not sure that is going to be enough, goodbye Natsume." Next up was Hotaru. "Natsume, I didn't know you well, but I have a feeling im going to miss you." She walked away. Next was Tsubasa. "I know you didn't like me, but im going to miss your bits of jealousy." Mikan had walked up, she took Natsume's hand, and it was so cold. "Natsume, I love you, I don't know what im going to do." She started crying. "Why did you have to die? Stupid Natsume! Now im going to have to find a way to live without you!" She ran away crying. "Mikan!" Ruka yelled out, but Mikan was already gone.

She went to the place where he died, and where he kissed her. Mikan sat down, than laid down, and she cried and cried until she couldn't no more, she cried herself to sleep, in the forest. It was dark at once, nobody could see anything, and it started to rain, ever since Natsume's death it was raining like crazy. Ruka and Tsubasa ran after the orange. They were soaking wet in a matter of seconds. It was getting really cold; Ruka could see his breath, in a foggy cold cloud. "Tsubasa, we have to find Mikan soon, she's going to get sick." Ruka had said to Tsubasa. 'Yeah, I don't want her to get really sick." Tsubasa agreed with Ruka. They were keeping an eye out for Mikan. They yelled out her name a couple times, but they got no response. "I think I found her!" Tsubasa said out loud. Tsubasa reached Mikan, she was asleep. "Poor Mikan." Ruka said as he approached Mikan. Tsubasa picked up Mikan. "We have to get her somewhere warm." Tsubasa said. The two headed back towards the academy. "We found her!" Ruka said. Narumi came up to check on her. He felt her cheek. 'get her somewhere warm before she gets a cold." And with that Ruka and Tsubasa want to Mikan's room, Hotaru went with them.

How was it? Mikan is such a big baby and soooo Dramatic. LOL

Mikan: Hey! Well if you lost your love…

Me: Well Ill still remember him but ill build a bridge and get over it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello hello, it has been awhile? So today is just a little chapter. I had writers block. The reason why this chapter is so short is because its the chapter were it all starts and I want to leave you guys wondering. I do not own Gakuen Alice, only the plot.

It was still cold and raining outside, which was how Mikan was feeling at the moment and possibly forever. Many people were worried for young Mikan who had just been found and taken to her room. "Mikan." Tsubasa said. "Why do you always have to worry us so much?" Of course at the moment Tsubasa thought that Mikan couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to cause any trouble." Mikan said to Tsubasa while waking up. "Mikan, you're awake." Ruka said relieved. "Yup, and I'm really sorry guys, I don't mean to be trouble for all you guys." Mikan said while looking down. "Mikan... You're not causing us trouble." Hotaru said to the orange. "Its true, we were really worried, but you're not trouble to us." Tsubasa said. "We all feel that way about you Mikan." Ruka had said. "If we did feel that way, we all wouldn't be all very good friends, eh now would we?" Tsubasa said with a little laugh. Mikan started to laugh. "You guys would always be good friends." Mikan said with a real smile. "Well, that's good to hear." Ruka said with a smile. "Hey look even Hotaru is smiling." Mikan said. "Well, in this case, I can't help but smile." Hotaru said in the same tone she always had. "Your tone can't even be happy? Hmm?" Tsubasa teased hotaru. All were laughing now. Mikan felt like her old self. She thought she will be okay, but will always feel a little hole in her heart. She was grateful for her friends. Without her friends, she would have no idea how to get pass this great loss.

A week later.

The sun was shining today, on a tuesday morning, but there was still some rain clouds left over from the rain storm earlier that week. Mikan woke up yawning and she raised her hands over her head and streched. "Aw" she said as a waking statement. "Good morning Mikan." Mikan said to herself. She heard the birds chirping a morning song. "What a beautiful morning, sunshine, the birds singing." Mikan said happily. "Only a few rain clouds." Mikan said with a smile. "Hm" her tummy grumbled. "I guess I better meet with Hotaru and get some food." Mikan said to herself. Mikan got dresses in her normal uniform and went out for some breakfast.

Persona POV. 2 hours after the funeral.

He was pacing back and forth waiting for his new, blank headed apprentice. "If we were going to do this right with or without getting caught we could have a least tried getting through with our plan. So hurry up Sion, I want this plan to work!" Persona thought to himself loud.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys, sorry it's been so long, I have been lazy, I won't lie to you guys. LOL, so now we are on Chapter 7, I hope you guys like surprises. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

-Beyond.

Chapter 7

After the funeral was over, the grave diggers of course buried the dead bodies. But they didn't know that in fact the body was still alive. It was just an illusion to make the body and person look like they were dead. That can easily be done by a special type of Alice.

Persona was still pacing back and forth for his new apprentice. He finally had shown up. 'Sorry boss, I got delayed." Sion had said to Persona. "Whatever, do you have the shovel?" Persona had asked. "Yes."Sion had replied. "Good, start digging." Persona ordered. "Yes sir." Sion agreed and started digging. "And hurry up, we don't have much time." Persona added. Sion nodded. After he was done digging, the casket was there, clear as day. "Open it and take Natsume out and then we will leave." Persona ordered. 'Yes sir." Sion opened the casket and took Natsume out. "Good, let's go then. Make sure you don't get seen." Persona said, they were successful. Sion had made sure he put everything the way it was before they left.

A week later.

Mikan met up with Hotaru for breakfast. "Hey Hotaru! How did you sleep?" Mikan asked Hotaru. "I slept fine." Hotaru responded. "What, you're not going to ask me how I slept?" Mikan asked all seriously. "No, I don't find the need to." Hotaru responded in her own tone. "Fine, but I can't hold it against you!" Mikan said to Hotaru. Then she hugged her. "Mikan! Stop hugging me." Hotaru said. "Why!" Mikan screeched. "Because I don't like it." Hotaru replied. 'Fine, ill hug everyone else but you!" Mikan yelled and sticked her tongue out at Hotaru. Ruka passed by to get some food. "Hey Ruka!" Mikan yelled out. "Mikan?" Ruka said. "Hi, would you like a hug?" Mikan asked. "Sure, but why?" Ruka asked. 'To prove non-hugging Hotaru that everyone loves my hugs!" Mikan whined. 'Oh." Ruka said. "I take that as a yes!" Mikan said, then she glomped Ruka. "Oh my goodness!" Ruka said while accidently stepping back to regain his balance. "Why wouldn't anyone like your hugs?" Ruka asked. "I don't know, ask Hotaru when it comes to that." Mikan told Ruka. Ruka asked Hotaru why. "Because they're suffocating." She replied. 'What!? Really? You're lying to me Hotaru!" Mikan yelled out. "Oh, God just stop the hugging business." Sumire said while passing by. "What you don't like my hugs too Curly?" Mikan asked her, Ruka and Hotaru both did a face palm. 'I'm sorry but I have to agree with Hotaru on this one." Sumire had replied. 'What? Why?" Mikan whined. "Sorry, it's just out opinion." Hotaru answered. "Fine!" Mikan said. For the rest of breakfast, all they did was argue.

2 hours after the funeral, located at Persona's hideout.

"Set Natsume on that bed." Persona said and pointed at the bed. "Yes sir." Sion said and did what he was asked to do. "Now go get the death Alice and the memory manipulating Alice." "Yes sir!" Sion said and then left. "My plan will work. I'll make sure of that." Persona said.

End.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Natsume's Pov)

3 days after the funeral.

I felt myself shivering. I also felt myself in a kind of hard soft surface, which was also lumpy. I opened my eyes, my eyes wondered across the dull room I was in. I thought to myself " Where was I?" I had no idea where I was or who I was. The only thing that came to mind was oranges. I don't remember anything, but why do I somehow know what a monster I was. I also remember heat. And how I was absent of that feeling. I sat up from the bed I was lying on. I could see that I was bandaged up, I tried to move, but when I did, I felt like I wanted to puke. My head was throbbing now. I felt my body go numb and myself go into a trance of sleep. One final thought before I left the land of conscience. " What was I doing here? Instead of any where else?"

1 day after the funeral.

"Narumi." Narumi heard his name being called and turned. " Ah! Misaki- san, what is it?" " Natsume's corpse has been taken by some one." Misaki said urgently. "What?!" Narumi said in surprise. "How could that be?" He asked. " I don't know. I've been told that it had been last night, around midnight or earlier." Misaki responded. "He was just buried then! So someone had been planning to take his body right after the funeral, but what would someone do with a dead body? There would be no use for it." Narumi asked. " I don't know but hopefully we will find out." Misaki said. " Start a search and let none of the children hear this. Keep it as secret as possible. Let the others know. The kids DO NOT need this kind of worry. " Narumi said sternly.

1 week after the funeral.

(Ruka Thought.)

I admit it, it has been hard without Natsume here, of course I miss him, but I just want to see Mikan smiling again.

After breakfast they all went for their morning classes. First and second passed it was now lunch.

"Geez guys, why are you guys complaining about you lunches? Would you rather have mine?" Mikan asked. Everyone's faces turned emotion less. " Now that we see that, we do have a bigger lunch than Mikan, should we really be complaining?" Ruka said. " I guess we really shouldn't." Sumire said. " Good. But seriously. Anyone want to trade? I'm starving and this won't be enough." Mikan said desperately. " Ill share some of my lunch with you Mikan. " Ruka said, and gave her his bowl of rice. " THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Mikan said loudly. " You're very welcome." Ruka said while smiling. Everyone happily ate their lunches. The bell ranged. " Lunch is over already? It goes by so fast!" Mikan whined. " I agree with you." Ruka said. While they were walking out of the lunch room., Hotaru pulled Ruka aside. " That was very nice, what you did for Mikan." Hotaru said and gave a small smile. " It was nothing." Ruka said. Hotaru kissed Ruka on the cheek and left. "What was that?" Ruka asked himself and blushed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

1 day after the funeral.

(Persona POV)

My plan had worked. Now everything is in order! Alice academy will go down. In flames.

Persona and Oberon (The memory Mutilating Alice) along with Puk (Death Alice) walked into Natsume's room. "Make Natsume "Alive Again" and erase his memories." Persona ordered the two. "As you wish." They both said. Oberon activated his alice. Natsume had gained back his color and was now breathing normally. Puk was now starting to erase his memory. "We are both finished." Puk said to Persona. "Good work. You may leave now." They had both left. Persona looked and walked over to Natsume. "You, my friend, are the key to everything."

(Puk POV)

Persona called us over to him and leads Oberon and me to a small room. There was the boy I had performed my alice on recently. I wonder what Persona wants to do with that boy.

(Oberon POV)

I was walking with Puk and Persona. Persona was leading us to a room. Does he have something for me to do? He had opened the door; Natsume was lying on the bed. What does he want me to do? Erase his memories?

(Persona POV)

I have these two to do the jobs. THIS PLAN WILL WORK!

(Natsume POV/ 4 days after the funeral)

I woke up once again, my had still was pounding, but it was better. I stood up. My balance was okay but still weak. I walked around the room, investigating it; there was a desk, a bed, a closet. Just like any other room. The only difference was that it felt more like a cellar to me. I kept on looking. The room was small, almost crowding. There was a mirror on the wall, I walked to the mirror, and I saw a young boy, age of 12, with black- bluish hair, with red crimson eyes. He looked like a monster. Who was he? I lifted my hand and so did the boy. This boy was me. I knew I was a monster.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Ruka POV/ 1 week after funeral)

Mikan was saying how we should appreciate our lunches, considering the one star meal she gets. She was really hungry, so I gave her my rice, she thanked me lots, but it was really no big deal. After lunch was over, I was pulled back by Hotaru, she was telling me that I did a great thing for Mikan; I told her it wasn't a big deal. She kissed my cheek and then she left quickly afterwards. I felt hot in my face. My heart was beating fast. Was I starting to develop feelings for Hotaru?

Hotaru and Mikan were sitting in class, everyone was listening to the lesson Jinno was giving. He assigned some work, everyone was whispering now. Jinno didn't seem to notice, so Mikan chose that this was her chance to talk to her best friend. "Hey Hotaru, I just thought of this but wouldn't you and Ruka make the cutest couple?" Mikan whispered. Hotaru blushed. 'W-h-a-at makes you say that?!" Hotaru mumbled. "Aha, you know you would! See! You're blushing!" Mikan whispered loudly. "Am not." Hotaru said sternly to hide any emotions. "Am too! ~" Hotaru hit her with her Baka-cannon. "OW! Hotaru what was that for? ~" Mikan got interrupted by Jinno. "Sakura, do you have anything to say?" Jinno asked with a scowl on his face. Mikan replied "No….but~" "Then don't talk at all! Detention after school!" Jinno said strictly. "Humph, thanks a lot Hotaru!" Mikan said loudly. All she simply replied was "You're welcome." Mikan just stared at Hotaru. "Are you for real?" Hotaru just shrugged and went back to doing her school work that she was just assigned. Mikan was going to do a huge rant but she didn't wasn't to get in anymore trouble from Jinno then she already did. Mikan just went back to her work without saying a thing. The school bell rung. The two girls headed towards their next class.

(Natsume POV/ Still 4 days after the funeral.)

I saw a young boy, age of 12, with black-bluish hair, and red crimson eyes. He looked like a monster. Who was he? I lifted my hand and so did the boy. This boy was me. I knew I was a monster. How did I know that I was a monster? I have no memories and I can't recall anything. How could I call myself a monster based on the first time I saw myself? Well, it's easy. I can feel it in my blood. My veins. I put my hand down. I heard two voices from the other side of the door. One voice was very sinister like and the other one was talking as if he was stuttering all of the times it tried to speak. The voices came closer. The door had open.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(No- one's P.O.V)

The door opened to the room where Natsume was staying. Two men had entered the room to see Natsume standing in the middle of the room. "Oh! Natsume you're awake! This is outstanding!" Persona had said to the raven haired boy. "Who are you? Am I Natsume?" Natsume had asked in a soft voice. "This is great. My plan will succeed. His memories are gone!" Persona thought to himself. "Yes, your name is Natsume. How do you feel? Are you hungry? I need my son to be in tip- top shape." Persona said to Natsume. "I'll pose him as my son. This will work." Persona thought to himself again. "Son? You're my father? Why is it that I can't remember anything?" Natsume asked persona. "Sion, please get Natsume some food, he must be starving." Persona asked his servant. "Sure thing boss." Sion said. Persona told Natsume "I am your father. You were in a terrible car accident. Your mother was driving you to school one morning, and got hit by a truck driver and lost control of the car. She died on the spot. You were barely alive by the time police got to you." Natsume looked down. "I see. That would have caused me memory loss, I guess. How long have I been out?" "About two months." Persona replied. "Two months?! Why am I not in the hospital?" Natsume exclaimed. "Because I could take care for you myself. And you were in the hospital for a month. The hospital agreed it would be best if you were transferred here." Persona explained his lie to Natsume. "oh." Was all that Natsume could say. Sion had come back with the food. "Natsume, I want you to eat this food and have a bit more rest. When you awake again, I'll bring you outside. Okay?" Persona said. Natsume shrugged and took the food. "Alright." Natsume said. "Good." Persona and Sion made their way out of the room. Natsume had ate his food, and then headed to his bed for some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Narumi's P.O.V 1 week after the funeral)

Natsume's body has been missing for a week now, I'm entirely sure that only a few of the teachers at the academy know. It's actually better this way, the less people know, the less it will spread out. The students don't need this stress. It's the teacher's job, and they don't need to know about Natsume. I wonder how Mikan is doing. NO NARUMI! You have to stop this! No favourites! And to be honest, Ruka is probably going through more pain then Mikan is going through. He had known Natsume longer, and they were best friends. Oh the pain everyone must be going through. Once I find out who did this! It'll be the end of him! No young boy must suffer through death, same with the young children who mourn over his death. I think I'll start looking for clues on how Natsume's body got stolen. I quite sure I'll find something. I need some hope considering this week was a week of darkness. And everything had taken a turn for the worse. I heard the bell ring. I saw the teachers getting up to head towards their class to teach. How long have I've been thinking for? It certainly didn't feel long at all. No matter, I have to tend to my next class now. 9he gets up and walks towards his next class)

(No-one's POV 1 week after the funeral, Lunch)

"a-ha! It's finally lunch! No more work!" Mikan said bubbly. "You know we still have classes after lunch." Hotaru said in a mono tone voice. "Yeah….so?" Mikan asked. "That means we'll have to do more work." Hotaru responded. "Oh. I forgot…. HOTARU! I don't want to do any work! I'm so tired!" Mikan whined. "Not my problem." Hotaru said blankly. Mikan thought of an idea and a smirk painted across her face. "Hey Hotaru…. You like school work and homewo-""I'm not going to do your homework for you. Do it yourself. Baka." Hotaru interrupted Mikan. "Hey! I'm not a Baka!" Mikan shirked out. "Said the one who asked me to do her homework." Hotaru quickly replied. 'Well it's the teachers fault anyway! How do they expect us to do all of this work? There's not even enough hours in a day to do all of the homework they give us." Mikan lectured out. "It's part of the curriculum Mikan. And you say that because you're too stupid to figure out everything." Hotaru said with a small smirk on her face."Hey! I'm not that stupid….." Mikan said in a small voice. "Yes. Yes you are." Hotaru replied. "Eh…." Mikan had spotted Tsubasa- sempai looking at the ground, walking with his hands in his pockets. "Tsubasa- Sempai!" Mikan yelled out and ran towards him. "Oh." He looked up. "Oh, hey Mikan!" Tsubasa said with a smile on his face. "HI!" Mikan hugged Tsubasa. "I missed you so much! Where have you've been?" Mikan asked. "oh, ive been around….I missed you too little one." Tsubasa responded. "awe! Youre so sweet! But why didn't you come to visit?" Mikan asked. "Im sorry, ive been busy, but I promise that ill visit you more often. Does that sound good?" Tsubasa replied to Mikan. Mikan nods. "That sounds great. Hey.. why don't you join us for lunch?" Mikan asked. "is that all right with you Hotaru?" Tsubasa asked. "Sure, I don't mind." "then it's settled. Lets eat!" Mikan said happily. The three headed out for lunch.

(Natsume's POV 1week after the funeral)

I was in a pitch black space. I saw nothing, I put my hand in front of my face and I couldn't see my hand. It was pitch black. I tried to speak. I could not seem to get my voice out. I tried again, but no sound. No sight, no sound. Where the hell was I? I tried to walk forwards to see if I could find a source of light, my feet were not going to move. It felt like as though my feet were glued to the ground. Why weren't they moving? Why weren't they moving? Why didn't my body obey my actions? A dim light had appeared. I tried to speak again. It didn't work. I heard a voice. It was calling my name. "Natsume….. why did you leave me?" Leave who? "Why did you die?" what im not dead. A girl with strawberry blond hair, in two pigtails, with a delicate body frame, dressed in a uniform came into my view. She was crying. Over who? "Natsume…." The girl had said. Me? Was she crying over me? She had vanished and I have woken up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Natsume P.O.V)

When I had woken up, I was quite startled, who was that girl? Why was she crying and saying my name? Why is it that her voice and her image seem so familiar to me? Is she from before I had the accident? Or have I just dreamt her up? Anyways if I had any one close to me, they would have visited, right? Maybe I don't have any friends. No one but my so called dad and his apprentice came to see me. Is he really my dad? We looked nothing alike; perhaps I looked more like my mother. Who I have no memories of…. And she was dead; I can't make new ones with her. I was completely alone. Sure I had my 'father", but something doesn't seem right. Weird. I remember things about knowledge like math, science and other basic things, but where did I go to school and learn? Would I go back to school? So many questions kept on popping up in my head. What was this burning sensation going throughout my body? Perhaps I should ask some questions next time I run into my father. I had gotten out of bed. I was quite thirsty, I had no water. Must have drunken it all. Would "father" be mad at me if looked around the house? I don't think he would, I mean isn't it my house too? Where I grew up and what not? I nodded to myself. I would go outside of this room to go get a drink of water. I could probably make my around here. It might even give me back some memories. I made my way to my door and placed my hand on the handle and twisted it slowly. I opened the door very quietly and stepped out into the hall. The floor was glass. It was making my naked feet cold. I shivered and let out a sigh. I made my way to the end of the hall. I noticed that the walls were gray, like concrete. No color or pictures were on the walls. I found it very strange, considering what a character my "father" was. I noticed that there were stairs going up rather than down. Was I in a basement? Why was I in a basement? My head started to throb. Not a huge headache. Just a slight dull. It's as if my brain was trying to tell me something. I just ignored this feeling and I headed for the stairs to see what awaits me upstairs.

Sorry if this is soooo short, and sorry for not updating, hopefully my laziness will change.

So yes this is just a short chapter based on Natsume's P.O.V


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(No-one's P.O.V/ 1 Week after the funeral/ Lunch Time)

The three students, Mikan, Hotaru and Tsubasa all headed out for a place to sit to eat their lunch. The group had decided to sit on a bench not too far away from the academy. After they all settled down, Mikan and Hotaru pulled out their typical lunches.

"Tsubasa- sempai… are you not hungry today?" Mikan had asked Tsubasa.

"Yeah… I haven't had much of an appetite in the couple of days, but I'm sure it will come back eventually."

"That's not normal; you usually have an ok appetite." Hotaru had thrown out at Tsubasa.

"I know… I tried to eat but somehow my stomach won't handle the food, it's probably just the stomach flu, nothing too bad. I'll get over it, eventually." Tsubasa replied

Neither of them wanted to bring up the fact that this loss of appetite that Tsubasa has might be because of Natsume's death, but no one had wanted to touch the delicate subject.

"I sure hope so; I hope you get better Sempai!" Mikan had said with a glint of hope.

"I hope so too!" Tsubasa had replied back with a triumph of hope in his voice.

Hotaru could only nod her head in agreement with the other two.

(Ruka P.O.V/ 1 Week after the funeral)

I haven't even realized that the bell for lunch had rung. I was zoning in and out of class. That was not typical for me. I got up and walked out of the classroom, and headed towards the washroom. I went to an empty sink and stared at myself in the mirror above the faucet. I had noticed that my skin had gone very pale and that there were deep bags under my eyes which were caused by my lack of sleep in the past week. It's true; I haven't been sleeping well, hell I even found myself with a loss of appetite. I did not look healthy at all. Did other people notice me as I notice myself? Ever since Natsume had died, I have been a complete emotional wreck, but I try to keep myself together for Mikan's sake, but I can barely hold myself. It feels like my heart has been ripped out of my body and then torn in half. I missed my best friend. I missed Natsume.

(Persona P.O.V/ 1 Week after the funeral)

I can't believe how my plan had rolled out. It looks like my plan will actually work. I can finally have Natsume for myself without his relations to the school and that Mikan girl. All his memories are gone! A-ha! At last, I can finally get down to business!

(Natsume P.O.V/1 Week after the funeral)

As I made my way down the boorish hallway and stepped onto the first step of the stairs, my heart had started it beat against my ribcage. What was this feeling? Anger? Excitement? I forced my legs to move and go up another step. The beating had gotten slower, I went up all the steps and made it onto the second level. I was quite surprised that there was no door blocking my way to explore the second floor. I smiled to myself as I became aware of my new surroundings. The floor was significantly warmer than it was downstairs, in the basement. Which was more like a meat locker in my opinion? The floor was wooden, and it was also a light orangey colour. Quite ugly to be honest. There was less amount of hallways here than downstairs, but still, there were still a lot of hallways. I looked around, I still yet to see a window. I started walking down one of the hallways to see where it might lead me to. Hopefully a door so I could see the outside world. My headache had started to get a bit stronger, but it was nothing that I couldn't handle. I reached the end of the hallway and found a yellow kitchen. It was quite small, but for some odd reason, it looked like it hasn't been used in quite a while. Like maybe even a few years. There were even traces if spider webs. Gross. I walked to the fridge and I opened it. I was expecting the normal things that you would find in a fridge. Food, water, juice, etc. instead I found that it was not even plugged in, and there wasn't even any food in the fridge. Weird. I went to the sink and turned on the taps. Water had started to run. At least the water was still running in this place. I left the kitchen and headed down a different way. Hopefully it will lead me to a different room. This place was staring to creep me out. Where was I getting my food from? Why wouldn't my "father" keep any food in the house? This is starting to get really trippy. As I was walking down the corridor, there was an excruciating pain now starting in my temples. It was so painful that it had blocked my vision with black. I started swaying side to side, and then I found myself collapsing on the wall. I had tried blinking out the blindness which now resided in my eyes, but that had no effect at all. My breathing also got slower. What was going on?! I thought I had heard something as I started sliding down the wall I had collapsed on. I guess that was my imagination. But I had heard my name being called out. But I couldn't stay awake. My eyelids started to get heavy and close against my will. I had turned myself to the darkness, and drifted off into the realm of sleep. Suddenly my pain stopped. I also felt a warm embrace over my entire body.


End file.
